This application based on U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,337 is filed in accordance with the decision in In re Gibbs, 168 USPQ 578 (CCPA 1971).
Various types of animal feeders are available and in use for storing and providing feed for animals in a feeding trough. The present invention provides a relatively simple construction which is sturdy and readily accessible for resupplying with feed as may be required.